


Akuma City

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Characters go to the future, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Multi, Pretty much everyone in the future is dead, Time Travel, dark timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Dystopian AU. A scientist akuma killed Hawkmoth and reakumatized everyone, trapping Paris in a bubble, and letting the akuma's duke it out battle royale style. Two years into this, the population of Paris has been reduced from over two million people to just over 500 people. Ladybug is dead, and so are all the heroes except for Chatnoir, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee. The miraculous are all either broken or missing. One day on a supply run for Haven, the only remaining safe area for humans, the heroes find the class who have been transported to this dark future by a time travel akuma. The heroes take the class to the only one who might help them: Evilustrator.Evilustrator\Reverser\Silencer. Warnings: This is DARK, DARK au. Lots of angst in between all the humor. Very NSFW due to sexual themes and apocalyptic survival horror. Murder happens. Cannibalism mentions. Takes place four years post canon. *The overall plot is technically complete, but this is not in archives because it is still active.
Relationships: Evilustrator/Reverser, Evilustrator/Reverser/Silencer
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
> 
> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

So this starts out with Hawkmoth creating an akuma called "The Observer", who was scientist who's research was defunded.

He creates a barrier around paris that allows water and air to go through but nothing else

and light, but no one can see in or out of the barrier

He uses his powers to akumatize everyone who has ever been an akuma and then vanishes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

W H A T D O Y O U M E A N V A N I S H

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Unknown to everyone else he killed Hawkmoth and Mayura to keep them from interfering in his experiement

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

BHDJJEJEJEJ

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

He's the "Observer", he pretty much just sat back to watch as a captive city devolved.

No new supplies could get in, and akumas were rampaging. Ladybug and Chatnoir managed to cure a few people on the first day, but Ladybug didn't use her luckycharm yet because it was too soon. She gets captured by Desperada.

Two years pass.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

The question is what are the thought processes of the akumas?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

oh I have a bucket of plot for this don't worry

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

:0

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

we're not even past the intro lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

DUN DUN

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

So Akumas when no one is controlling them turn out to be VERY territorial and generally don't like other akumas. So they end up fighting each other. At some point it is discovered that if you take another akuma's butterfly and eat it, you get stronger. Eventually an akuma will "evolve" enough to where they don't even need their akumatized object anymore, and the only way to cure them is to kill them. An evolved akuma also has more...sense? I guess you could say than a Basic. Basic's are pretty much driven by the desire that akumatized them and instinct. An evolved can reason and think better.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Oh w0w

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

wow. some angst

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Do the couples work together at least or no??

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Two years trapped inside a city with no way out has decimated the parisian population. With food scarcity being the biggest problem in two years 2 million people is whittled down to less than a thousand. The only reason bodies do not line the streets is because people were eating eachother during the first year.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

ooF-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

"Haven" is set up by Chatnoir and the remaining heroes during that first year, working with the guardian to put up anti akuma charms. By the time we get to the present, the guardian and most of the heroes are dead. The only ones left at Chatnoir, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee.

I'm a huge frigging Nathaniel stan so here it comes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

I'm a Luka stan, so...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Oh noes

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Evillustrator has never had a problem with humans, his entire thing was he wanted people to like him so he helps people when he can with his powers. He's not allowed in Haven because of the anti akuma charms, but he'll make material things if Chatnoir asks for them. Chat keeps this a secret because anti akuma sentiment is at an all time high, and if the people of Haven knew where this stuff came from they wouldn't use it.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Can evillustrator make food and edible items?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Reverser kind of "moved in" with Evillustrator after he evolved, they're the only ones who "share" a territory

he can not!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Because that would be too op

Luka is still Silencer he's not dead

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

:000

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Silencer was one of the few akumas I can think of who never seemed to care about the miraculous's.

it's questionable whether Hawkmoth actually controlled him imo

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Anyway at two years in, Akuma shenanigans happen in the normal timeline that teleports the Class, plus Luka, Kagami, Marc, and Ondine to this awful future. There got hit during some sort of party

Chatnoir never knew Marinette was Ladybug in this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Damn

EVERY THING COULD'VE BEEN SOLVED IF IT WASN'T FOR SECRET IDENTITIES

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

RIGHT?

but anyway Bee, Rena, and Chat were out on a "supply" run (aka going to trade some things with Evillustrator under the radar) and run into the class

Stormy Weather is still active because even as a basic she's too powerful to take down

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Is Nino alive?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

No, sadly

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

I wouldn't think so thb

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Rena cries a lot

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Alya: Nods as if Rena isn't her

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

when she sees him

Stormy Weather has decided freezing rain in today's forecast, and the heroes can't move such a huge group safely through the city so they take them to the Louvre, where Evillustrator and Reverser have set up their territory

Note: Most of the miraculous are missing which is why there are no new heroes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oUcH

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

two routes from here

  1. Marinette is either outed or outs herself as Ladybug so she can help fix everything
  2. The gang is trapped there for weeks or months while she tries to come up with a plan and keep her identity hidden



Thety might still be there for weeks months with plan A tbh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oOf-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

What they need to do more than anything else is take down desperada and free the older ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Do they need to kill her or destroy the object?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Evillustrator and Reverser are reluctant to host so many people, not only because they can't really feed them but because they have a LOT of sex

Kill her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

H EHJRJRURU

to both-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Like, Evie managed to get some eletricity and running water working with his powers but they don't get internet or tv signals inside the barried

gotta fill the time somehow

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

RJDJRJIEIEJBEBE

"I win"

"DAMN IT THIS IS THE 682TH ROCK PAPER SCISSORS GAME I'VE LOST"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

In teh SUPER nsfw version they accidentally discover that Akuma can be transferred as an STD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

GJEJRIRIRK W H Y

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

The conversation there was pretty funny

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

"Ah yes we can take over the city by being t h o t s"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Reverser: WHAT DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO?

Evillustrator: Stick my dick in it

Reverser, pointing to Marc who now has white streaks in his hair and black spots on his skin (its a slow process): AND WHAT DID YOU DO?

Evillustrator,mumbling:....Stick my dick in it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

JFJRIRURHRN

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

fucking lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

I like how we have a bunch of jokes about Nathaniel being a bottom in the Zombie Nath channel, but here he's a top

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

He's a switch for sure

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

^^^^

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

But older evilustrator is hot Marc wasn't going to say no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

HHEJRJJEJR

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

I see Reverser being super helpful with taking down other akumas like Desperada

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Basically he just has to touch them and they die

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

I mean

T r u e

"From alive to dead"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Ever had your blood reversed into pure nitrogen? Letha;

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Evillustrator: Eating popcorn

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

there's no popcorn to eat

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Evillustrator is the housewife

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

HDJDJJR

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Reverser brings back butterflies for them to eat

Marc is 100% not in trouble at all in this situation. Reverser has had that dick and he understands

Plus, as the older party, it was Evillustrator's responsibility to tell him no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Imagine the class watching Evillustrator chilling and then reverse comes back and they both chomp on some akumas

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Marc's probably limping for a bit though, and has trouble sitting down

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Hardiness and fast healing are great akuma sideffects

In one version most of the class went to Haven except Marc and Nath who stayed at the Lourve because Chat was worried it would be dangerous for them due to anti akuma sentiment

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Does that mean everyone else's akumas don't exist?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

They're either dead or were cured long enough ago they don't get viewd as a threat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ah

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Or like Silencer, no one knows who they are

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oof

Their families screaming as they see their dead children

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

They know Evullustrator because he's been trying to help them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Silencer is like a Cryptid, but leaves people alone for the most part.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Lila is a problem, Because Reverser won't tolerate her in his territory because Volpina is thirsty for some artist dick (she wants to Black Widow him) but also cannot go to Haven because Volpina

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

DUIRIRJRJ

Reverser: I'll tolerate everyone except Lila

Lila: what why?

Evillustrator: please don't ask-

Reverser: You keep trying to jump my man

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

lol. Of course LILA is a problem

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Lila is always a problem

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

even to her mother, akuma or no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Lila is left to fend for herself in the wild-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Volpina is a huge threat because now that shes evolved her illusions can be solid for peirods of time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

DUN DUN

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

She's like a watered down Evillustrator tbh with the creation stuff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Evillustrator: At least the fans like me

Volpina: Offended gasp

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Part of why she's interested in getting his akuma. You don't get their powers, but you get their strength and at this point anyone left is hella strong

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Damn

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

I really want an excuse for them to stay in this future for a long while just for shenanigans

facepalm

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Me at any fanfic ever

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Of course you moron, they have to get back to their own time, but the akuma that sent them didn't come with them so until they find the rabbit miraculous they're stuck

I am the moron

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

The story's pretty good so far :D

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Ladybug cannot use her lucky charm until they find and defeat the observer because Paris is barely able to support the people still alive, suddenly brining back 2 million people will lead to another food crisis

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oof ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

of course, she could lucky charm right at the barrier and get some people out before it goes up again?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

:0000

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

but there's still the "suddenly 2 million people" problem

who would be trapped inside

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Finding the other miraculous is a priority

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ah yes here is the issue with handing the miracle box to someone who's identity is supposed to be hidden :)))

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

what if Volpina suddenly stops being a problem, and they eventually find out their friendly local cryptid Silencer got the jump on her.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Marinette was trained to read the miraculous book in canon, so maybe there's some sort of locator spell that can be used if you have somone who has used that miraculous before

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Mayhaps

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Silencer shows up for gamenight at the lourve from time to time, but can't stay forever because Evillustrator is the territorial one in this case

Silencer keeps flirting with Reverser and he doesn't like it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Evillustrator: I can make a gun don't test me

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Can akuma be hurt by guns

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Stoneheart wasn't affected by them...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Well he's made of literal stone so

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

That's also the only time I know of they tried using guns on an akuma

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Silencer is open to a threesome but Evillustrator keeps saying no. Shame

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Reverser: I'm only agreeing if Evillustrator bottoms for once

Evillustrator: Betrayal

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Crack option: Everyone has really long hair because they can't find anything strong enough to cut it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Evillustrator creates a diamond sword from mine craft to cut his hair

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

......can he make a light sabor

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

UH PROBABLY

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

He draws a lot of clothes for Reverser who hated his original outfit and wont put it back on once he discovers it comes off

He's still got his glider though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Wow nice

E: Wow this would be so much easier to design if Marinette was here

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Even though they don't need their objects anymore, and breaking them wont release an akuma, they still get itchy if they're away from their object for too long

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

If syren isn't dead yet, half the city is submerged in water-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Oh she was an early one, I thought about that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Syren better be dead.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Ladybug and Chat cured her before shit hit the face

FAN

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

And Frozer too?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

I forgot his dumb ass existed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

HFUDJJR

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

No, but another Akuma got him and the ice melted naturally

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ah nice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Gigantitan.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

or maybe Stormy Weather got him and used the weather to melt it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Imagine having to dodge a baby because you're scared it'll kill you-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Imagine having to kill the baby

Everyone leaves him alone

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Imagine no one can muster up the will to murder a baby so everyone just collectively agrees to leave him alone

Oh same wig

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

He's easy to avoid because he's big and loud

pretty much all of the Big akuma are gone because they were easy targets for other akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Damn

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Captain Hardrock is still around but she is confined to the waterways

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Bakerix probably went down quick as a victim of Desperada

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Damn

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Silencer visists sometimes. Reflecta is dead

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Desperada probably took out a lot of the big akumas

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Her power wasn't useful for fighting

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oOf-

Imagine Silencer finding Juleka-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Yeah, she's one of the ones who is still a basic because her power was so strong already she doesn't need to take akumas to get stronger. She ran out of room on her case a long time ago so buttons appeared on her. She jangles as she walks, as the sound is akin to hearing Pyramid Head coming for you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Wowie

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

She has fame as the one who "slayed" Ladybug (and some of the other heroes) she is not to be messed with

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Reverser: I'm about to end this woman's whole career

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

He has to get close enough to touch her first!

She can snipe him from miles away

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Paper airplanes are ranged too right?

They can snipe each other

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Yes, but they seem more limited in the range than what Desperada can do, remember she set up ontop of the Eiffel tower and got them no matter where they came up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ah

Do akumas just not need food or sleep??

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

The planes also seemed slower so she could shoot them out of the air

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ah

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

I think they need less depending on how much they use their powers. Sleep can be substituted for food and vise versa

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ah neat

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Desperada knows that sleeping would be the end of her, so she either has a food source secured ("food" to an akuma is more flexible than a human. Good thing mr pigeon is gone because eating a raw ass pigeon is a good snack because of how fast they breed) or has a place to hide while she sleeps. Like most others.

Reverser and Evillustrator never sleep at the same time. They can hold a bigger territory because they work together

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Wowie

Yeet I gotta go ttyl

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

holy shit is that the time

later

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

I gotta get ready to go out for dinner anyways

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

They converted one of the larger museum rooms to a garden\greenhouse that Evillustrator made from his powers and trading for seeds\food scraps with Chatnoir. Evillustrator insists anyone who stays with them has to work. Chloe instantly is like nope going to haven but jokes on her she has to work there too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Lmao

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Silencer shows up to game night and there's a bunch of random human kids there

He wants to know who the mom is

While not so lowkey flirting with Reverser using the fact the Evillustrator is busy with the humans as a cover

Evillustrator comes back wearing a pink apron and sees him "Get the fuck out of my house"

Super angst if Marinette and or Juleka decided to stay with them

one more thought for the road: If Reverser is the "bread winner" who always goes out to hunt akumas does he "linger" after work to hangout with Silencer?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

:eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Reverser wont cheat on Evillustrator and Silencer respects that, but they do flirt an awful lot

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Reverser hates holidays because how do you shop for a man who can just magic whatever he wants into existence?

On top of being in a city with no commerce for two years

He scavenges high end stores looking for stuff but it's all dirty or broken or not something Evillustrator would want

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Reverser, crying: I'm sorry I couldn't find you anything you wanted

Evillustrator: I mean i already have everything I want

Reverser: ??

Evillustrator: You-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

holidays don't exist in a post-apocalyptic landscape, I'd imagine.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Probably not but they might try to celebrate them if only because they're so bored\just to have something good happen

assuming they have a way to keep an accurate calendar.

Evillustrator also makes Reverser little gifts all the time and he wants to reciprocate

You can only get your man sex as a present so many times before it becomes lazy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

F l u f f

HRJRJRJR

THAT CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD ACK-

College Sibling (Web)12/28/2019

I think it caught us all off guard

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Well they're adults at this point and living together

They bang :ok_hand:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

I KNOW BUT I'M STILL IN THE MINDSET OF THEM BEING CHILDREN AAA

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

IT'S BEEN 2+YEARS

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

but they're not adults? 2 years would make them 16 at minimum and 17 at oldest.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

I want to put a disclaimer right here that I don't care what the show claims their ages to be, 14 is too young for all the BS marinette has to go through. They start out as 16 minimum when she first gets the ladybug.

Any and all headcanons I make are with this in mind

Fu that's that child endangerment

so in Akuma city they're at least 18

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned a message to this channel. 

See all the pins.

12/28/2019


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Very fair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

fair

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

They can be younger in the other au's if you want, but for this one they're 18 if ONLY because I'm not making a bunch of 14 year olds be responsible for a city where people are killing and eating eachother to stay alive

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Valid

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

:pray:

College Sibling (Web)12/28/2019

It is very valid and makes sense

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Also because I like the jokes that can be made

with their younger selves hanging around

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

You: I want to make NSFW jokes

"Aged Up" Button appears

You: SPAMS

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Evillustrator: I know people always joke about their sex life taking a dive after they have kids, but I didn't expect to become a father to 12+ teenagers over night

Some stay with Evie and Rev and some go to Haven just because resources

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Nathaniel slowly dies inside if he stays with Evillustrator bc he does NOT have the self-confidence to hear his voice saying those things

College Sibling (Web)12/28/2019

No one blames Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Evillustrator is used to living alone with only Reverser and sometimes he forgets pants in the morning

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Zujrjeur

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

>83c

Alix, ready to tease the hell out of Nathaniel:

"So is that natural or akuma enhanced?"

note that when I say "forgets pants" he's also not wearing any underwear

Nathaniel begs his older self to erase him from embaressment

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

plot twist: the real reason he's antagonistic towards Silencer is because Silencer is bigger and he's jealous/afraid Silencer would 'steal' his man.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

XD

I have to go but I'll leave you with Reverser grumping about that not being a problem if Evillustrator would get over himself and let the threesome happen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

GDHJEJRJJR

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

starts drama Evillustrator is taller than Reverser

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

:000

Reverser had one thing over him and it was his height and now it's gone-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Reverser uses his glider to be taller

Even though they don't need their objects anymore they're still attached to them, Reverser will sometimes take a nap on it and Evillustrator has to lasso him like a balloon as he drifts towards the cieling

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

he sleep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

JRURHRHRJ

Evillustrator is a cowboy

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Rope throwing is practical when you're catching akumas

notcommunismjustfries12/29/2019

o just like lb

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Silencer at Evillustrator, being salty

January 2, 2020

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Stone heart is normal size but Horrificator is the baby version from the end of the episode

Chloe is Antibug since that was her first transformation

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Stone heart casually petting a smol Horrificator

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

she has to sit ON the desk she's so tiny

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Antibug: I could probably take down Ladybug

Everyone collectively: Don't

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

They all have watered down versions of their powers

Alya spacing out because she's mentally surfing the internet

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

She's gone to the web

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Evillustrator can make objects but they're all pen sized

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

She gets perfect marks on all her tests until they figure out she's using google to cheat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fjtjjrjejjdjd

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Stormy can give people a heck of a static zap and make ice cubes

bubbler can bubble things but the bubbles are fragile

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Alya recording akuma attacks from the air using the symbol from far away

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Hmmm Evilustrator CAN make larger things but he's limited to his paper size, and painting on a wall or something too big will make him pass out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

"Hey Nath. Can you help paint a mural on the side of the school?" 

"Oh okay!"

"Thanks!"

They find him passed out by the side of the school with only half of the wall painted

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Reverser can reverse things, but only for a short time, and they're easy to throw off if you concentrate

sdfhsdf only if he tries to pull it out of the wall\bring it into the 3d world

Sabrina is transparent instead of completely invisable

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Makes sense

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Someone coming into the school for the first time thinks Sabrina's a ghost

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Alix....hmm her power was going back in time. She can go back a few seconds at most?

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Bootleg Second Chance

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Basically

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Chloe has the strength of Ladybug but absolutely none of the grace 

So it'll be her messing around with her yo-yo before accidentally smashing all the windows-

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Blemir will cut it if it comes near her

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Rose just smells really good and people lowkey want to please her

Bustier actually becomes really useful because if someone is mad or upset she can kiss them and calm them down

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

What about Juleka? 

Chloe: Being mean

Juleka: Turns her into Reflekta for a day

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Max....hmmmmm

he was just INSIDE the mech right, he wasn't the entire thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Yee

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Blemir trying to hold something with her claws but she just ends up dropping it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

All around me are familiar faces

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

She has a crisis

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Look on the bright side, she would be great at cooking hotdogs

in the Nicer version, there's a group that helps akuma like her who have bodies that technically make them disabled now by designing them mobility devices and aids

treating the SWORD HANDS confetti shot as an amputation, there has been great progress in making prosthetics that connect to the nerves and can move

not with the same dexterity as a real hand, but science is getting there

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Interesting

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Blemir: I'm not like other girls I have

Blemir: sword arms

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

She would

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Syren and Weeping Beauty are dehydrated cry buddies

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

If there's a butterfly migration season due to all the ones Hawkmoth was raising left to just breed wildly the akumas are going to be out there like

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)01/31/2020

Akuma, emotional parasite of Paris, being basically just food now is hilarious to me

Also where's timebreaker in all of this?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

This au has two branches, the dark as hell hunger games type one, and a lighter one where people just stay as akuma's post-cure (as a single personality unlike multiple akuma au)

So in the dark one she is dead, along with almost all of paris, because her powers weren't geared enough towards being able to kill other akuma's and take their butterflies

In the other she's going to school and chilling like everyone else.

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/01/2020

So does Timebreakers instant death touch get rid of the Butterflies too then?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

yeah

So she was never able to really grow stronger.

After a certain amount of butterflies consumed (unique to each akuma it seems) they will "evolve" in someway

A Basic can have their butterfly taken from their object and become human again, an Evolved merges with their butterfly and has to be killed to get it out

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/01/2020

Makes sense

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

I don't know if we mentioned this, but Ladybug got the Desperada treatment like in week one of Akuma City in the dark version

Which is why everyone is trapped\still dead

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/01/2020

Got it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

Two years pass and some time travel Hijinks place Ladybug, Chatnoir, and the rest of the class in this awful future

there are around 500 people left alive (non akumas) in the city by this time

Chatnoir, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee are the only remaining heroes, and all the other miraculous are lost or broken

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/01/2020

So in the light version, what happens for the double akumas, like queen wasp or miraculer? Do they stay as the most recent form or what

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Hawkmoth got killed-

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

In the light version I'd say yeah they're fixed in the first form they took

can't be reakumatized

**The below discussion gets a little confusing, because it is talking about an alternate “lighter” timeline where people stay akumatized after being cured and actually has nothing to do with Akuma city**

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Rip Hawkmoth during season 3 finale then

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/01/2020

Wait which on was the season3 finale?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Miracle Queen

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

would Chloe ever get a miraculous at all in this? Can akuma use Miraculous?

This would mean Marinette needs an entire new team

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/01/2020

Miracle queen was using both the Bee and an akumatized object other then her miraculous

So I gonna say yes?

Also speaking off, why the hell did Hawkmoth not put the akuma in the bee miraculous again, it's nearly indestructible like what the hell Hawky

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

I mean she was wearing the Bee first, wasn't she? Can an akuma transform into a superhero?

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/01/2020

The main idea I had was that Queen wasp was just the Bee miraculous being powered up by an Akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

:00

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/01/2020

But miracle queen was using both an akumatized object and her miraculous so at the very least the powers don't clash

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

Miracle queen (and wasp?) never used any of the bee's powers, they had their own unique power, so is it really being used or is it just an akuma vessel?

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/01/2020

Queen wasp was Venom on a larger scale

Also I always had a theory on this

The powers Wasp and Blanc used weren't directly given by Hawkmoth, their the power of the kwamis with the miraculous restraints weakened by the Akuma

Because it honestly doesn't make sense that Nooroo could give paralysis and destruction more effectively then Plagg and pollen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

:000 cool theory!!!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

accepted

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/02/2020

So in the light version, can Alix just not touch anyone, or can she control the time death touch

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

:thinking:

I gotta scroll up to see if we talked about their powers

ok akumas have reduced versions of their powers

So Timebreaker wouldn't be able to erase people, she'd probably be able to kinda "pause" them for short periods of time though

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/02/2020

So she can't take all their time just, a little of it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

yeah

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/02/2020

Just keeps slapping Lila so she can't do anything all day

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Lila: Breathes

Lady Wifi: TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION

Time breaker, slapping Lila: TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I mean, it is the dark au

The reason Volpina is kill on sight is because she wants to "black widow" evilustrator

As long as he makes himself useful though, Evilustrator will reluctantly allow him to keep living

Evilustrator: On one hand, I have the primal urge to drive you out of my territory to keep you away from my mate with lethal force. On the other, killing you would deprive the world of that dick, and that would be a tragedy.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

JDJDJRJRJRJ RJJEJEJ damn

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Reverser, explaining his relationship with Evilustrator: You see, I let him do what ever he wants to me, and in return I get whatever material thing I desire.

Rena: So he's your sugar daddy

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

demonic sugar daddy

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

an important distinction

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

The demonic is important I think

It's the different between "random rich guy" and "hot demon"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Reverser is now accidentally a gold digger

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

How was it accidental

Rev know s DAMN well what he's doing

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Well, the sugar daddy thing stated as a joke and- oh

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

Oh?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

your point. valid

From what I know about gold diggers (absolutely nothing) they're not the faithful type

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

Ohhh

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Reverser will 100% go out for some Silencer dick and come back smelling like him to send Evie into a territorial frenzy

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

.....why do I talk

How could I let this happen?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

He does it for the drama

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Why is every version of Marc except his civilain form in this server a ho

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

slams fist on table because it's funny

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Amazing

College Sibling (Web)02/19/2020

gay jesus marc isnt a ho

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

also the image is now cemented in my mind and I can't make him less....like that

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

Neither is HawkMarc

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

I really don;t know how to write a soft uwu character without making them sterotypical damsels

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

Fair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

Writing is hard so that's fair

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

I know nothing of how to do this "writing" that you speak off

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

you just wrote though

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

I came here for a nice time, and I honestly feel attacked right now?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

intelligent writing

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

^^^^^^

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

^^^^

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

This is why Mum is the favourite

Sorry Web

College Sibling (Web)02/19/2020

its okay

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/19/2020

oof

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Your choices are horrible

Saying i'm the favorite is like bringing home a feral racoon you found eating trash outside and calling it your new baby

INteresting, but probably a bad idea

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

Are... are we not suppose to do that?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

no

You're supposed to grab the dog eating your trash, not the feral raccoon

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

On an unrelated note, how does one get rid of a raccoon

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

burn it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

is it eating your trash?

unless you want to set a live trap for it and then take it to the woods miles away to release it, just lock up your trash better

remove the food source and it will leave

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

  1. or. put it in a bag to throw at homophobes/family members



Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

I feel obligated to say their is no Racoon, it was a joke

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

oh

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

But the homophobe idea is the best one

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

true

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

the idea with that joke was that for once I was the irresponsible one

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)02/19/2020

For once?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/19/2020

meanwhile, the self-proclaimed rabid raccoon was giving honest good advice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/20/2020

I will forever be amused by the fact the reason Reverser and Evillustrator haven't murdered Silencer is because of his dick.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020

The key to post apocalyptic survival is identifying and obtaining rare resources

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020

In the previous response, I was considering Silencer's dick as a rare resource, but the more I think about it Silencer is probably using it as bartering currency

Evillustrator has a decently large territory, with some animals and green houses. Food being a scarcity, even if akumas need less they still need it. Silencer gets tired of eating raw pigeons and pesters Evillustrator to "trade" with him

Evie has a bad case of tsundere here

College Sibling (Web)02/20/2020

Cloth is hesitant to let Silencer be near Rev

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020

Reverser is an adult in this au and can do what he WANTS, MOM

^^^Reverser talking to cloth

How does she feel about Evilustrator?

College Sibling (Web)02/20/2020

She takes her time to accept him

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020

Evie is the hardworking businessman while Reverser is the troublesome trophy wife who keeps eyeing the cute neighbor

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

This sounds like a poly ship Fic that's 

"A new neighbor moves in and he's p cute! The next door couple wants to smash"

College Sibling (Web)02/20/2020

Cloth: Why are we related.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020

She didn't raise him like this.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Evilustrator: Get out of my territory

Silencer: starts break dancing

Evilustrator: Shit my one weakness

Spooky Zoid02/22/2020

XD

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Cloth: You are weak.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/26/2020

The heroes + akumas that are on their side party for a full week once they finally take down Desperada, since she's the one who "killed" Ladybug

With her gone, they all have greater range of movement, and can start working on trying to find a way to free Ladybug\other heroes from the stickers\pins

Sinnamon Troll💖02/29/2020

Reverser is constantly raiding high end clothing stores he finds. As more akuma are defeated, the farther out into the city they can go, and he loves finding new places with shinies

Sure, Evilustrator COULD just make him whatever he wants, but that does take some energy and the longer they're imprisoned the more he needs to save that energy for more practical things

Reverser and Queen Bee bonding over end of the world shoppping

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/29/2020

Queen Bee and Reverser running into each other and both agreeing to not say anything

Sinnamon Troll💖02/29/2020

Chloe grew up really fast with the responsibility of being queen bee full time while everyone died around her. She likes "shopping" because it brings back a bit of familiarity and control over her life

Reverser will humor her when she wants to start petty fights over a find (even though there's 20 more identical items to choose from)

He thinks coming up with witty insults is fun

They find a victoria's secret and Reverser firmly refuses to let her have ANYTHING

Rev: These are 'getting laid' clothes and you're not!

QB: You don't think I could seduce anyone I wanted with those? points to something Because I could. If your selfish bitch ass would let.them. go!

College Sibling (Web)02/29/2020

They're gonna end up ruining a store

Sinnamon Troll💖02/29/2020

That happened once, from then on fights are strictly verbal to prevent that

Sinnamon Troll💖03/08/2020

The heroes have bi monthly meetings with the akuma who are on their side to have kind of an update day on everything that's going on

These are secret from the people in Haven, because of the anti akuma cult that most of the remaining populace is part of

The heroes have tried to get the people to understand that the only reason ANY of them have survived is because some of the akuma are helping them, but they wont hear it

It is to the point that people who have come into contact with akuma (like the scouting teams) are shunned, or have to go through some sort of ritual "cleanse" when they come back

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

You know those super creepy cults in fiction where they're like "Give us your blood so we can sacrifice it to our god!"

Yeah they're that and Ladybug is their god

Sinnamon Troll💖03/08/2020

yup. Ladybug is known to be dead, and she's a martyr

but the cult 100% dead ass believes she will "be reborn"

Despite a tired chatnoir trying to tell them that their powers come from the miraculous, and they weren't born with them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Bridgette appears one day

"LADYBUG HAS RETURNED WE MUST CLEANSE HER"

Cue screaming

Sinnamon Troll💖03/08/2020

Red and black are now scared colors

The cult doesn't trust Evilustrator because he's an akuma, but there are a LOT of debates about him being special in some way because A. Red hair B. Creation Powers C. Nice and helps them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Someone: He's a male ladybug from another universe

Evie: I'm an akuma-

Sinnamon Troll💖03/08/2020

adding in Reverser, who to most seems to have destruction powers, the cult looks at them like an anti- LB and CN

Some of them are CONVINCED if Evie dies\is sacrificed, LB will come back

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Evie: Casually strolling around the city

Knife gets thrown at him

Evie: Ah shit, here we go again

Sinnamon Troll💖03/08/2020

akuma seem to be as tough as heroes defense wise, so a normal knife would just bounce off

you need a special weapon (like the kind individual akuma have in some form) or to use magic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Evie: Hey I'm here to drop off supplies

Cult: GET HIM Attempts to stab him

Knife bounces off

Cult: Wha-

Evie: So do you still want these or no?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/08/2020

Pick ups happen at the Waystation to prevent this BS.

Most people don't know where some of the supplies come from because if they knew an akuma got it for them they wouldn't use it

but back to the magic thing, back when this had a kingdom hearts element to it, some people became able to use magic because of survival\stress response "unlocking" the ability when the heartless came

Since they use magic charms to keep the Akuma out of Haven, it's entirely possible some of them can do some magics now

Sinnamon Troll💖03/09/2020

Don't know if I said this before, but if Akuma are as tough as the heroes (nearly invulnerable, Chat said in canon) then can they like, not cut their hair?

ALL the akumas have stupid long hair because they can't find a way to cut it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/09/2020

Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your-

Gets killed

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/09/2020

I believe this was said before, still hilarious

Sinnamon Troll💖03/10/2020

@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) Mentioned Blemir\Clothripper could cut akuma hair, but since they're supposed to be killing each other for power, no one trusts her that close to their neck

College Sibling (Web)03/10/2020

no one trusts her big meaty claws

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/10/2020

Are you feeling it now mr.krabs

Sinnamon Troll💖03/10/2020

lol

Not even Reverser trusts her

Cloth: You think I would stab my baby brother?

Reverser: Having grown up with you, I can say with 100% certainty the answer is yes

College Sibling (Web)03/10/2020

Cloth: Fuck you.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/10/2020

honestly? Mood. Would not hesitate to murder one of my siblings

if given the chance, without consequences

My oldest brother is a turd

College Sibling (Web)03/10/2020

Cloth: Have fun with having long hair that'll tangle up then.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/10/2020

Evilustrator, knowing full well that if he lets her near his head it will become swiftly separated from his body: looks away nervously


	4. Chapter 4

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

Luka now knows why people limp after sex with him

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

I like how everything eventually comes back to Lukas dick

The cycle of life

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

You all brought sex into this.

I had nothing to do with it

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

SIN brought sex into this

I contributed a megazord and Mayura going on a crime spree

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

@Sinnamon Troll💖 are you feeling raunchy?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

I'm feeling stressed, and find sex funny as hell

This is comedy to me

plus you guys seem to like the "and then they FUCKED" plot lines shrug

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

we can have fun without the sex lines. Right now I'm picturing Evie, Reverser and migeon man trying to combine into a robot and it just not working

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

needs more pigeons

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

Evie and Reverse agree to Akumazord because their nerds, and Mr pigeon agreed because he was promised a giant robot pidgeon

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

this is the wrong tab though lol

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

Oh shit

Snek you tricked me

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Mr Pigeon is LONG dead in this one because other wise, no one would get to eat the pigeons

Mr. Pigeon: Pigeons are friends, not food!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

Mr. Pigeon is food though

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Every other living person in Paris: :dagger:

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

The plot twist at the end, is that stormy weather is taken down by a giant swarm of pigeons returning to reclaim the heavens for their own

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

I'm waiting for Desperada to make a mistake and someone gets her, because once she's taken out, the story can progress and eventually end

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

You know what, crazy idea

Vanisher

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Vanisher gets her?

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

Literally the one Akuma who everyone forgets about, and who's power is literally being invisible

Can't snipe what you can't see

And no one would think to try and get her, because any memory of the Vanisher incident would be overshadowed by antibug

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Why does it take her so long to get Desperada? Is it because she's busy trying to "haunt" queen bee?

And stumbles upon Desperada by accident and decides "Maybe I need more power"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

She's trying to stay out of the war zones and survive

plus she has to stay clean, otherwise people will see her

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Since Desperada turns people into stickers\pins, she's never had the need to kill for power, so she's still a basic. Breaking her object is enough to de-akuatize her. Vanisher wouldn't even have to kill her

Desperada is just gone one day, and uhhhhhh Vivica! is found wandering the streets, confused as hell because she's missing two+ YEARS worth of memories

So we don't know what all the different colored foods do for kwamis other than a confirmed space one (to go with the ice and aqua ones) but it was rumored that the Pink one lets a Kwami purify like Ladybug

Since Plagg's food is cheese, that can last essentially forever without going bad.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

Desperada being gone brings back Ladybug though

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

How? They've always needed the miraculous cure to free people before

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

Isn't past ladybug still around?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

because Desperada is no longer an akuma so the people/akumas that were stickers on her case are now free

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

but that has never been the way it's worked before in canon, curing the akuma is not enough to reverse what they did\free people

Like, Befana for example

Everyone she turned to coal were still like that until the miraculous cure was used, even though Befana was gone

Besides, this brings up an ethical delima for the characters.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Vivica: Screams WHY ARE THERE SO MANY AKUMAS

Every single akuma: ???

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

well, we have past ladybug who can theoretically cast the cure for Desperada

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

Destroying the Akuma only reverses the transformation, the cure is needed to remove their magic from the world

Poor vivica

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

If someone got the butterfly miraculous, theoretically, would they be able to remove all the akumas by taking the akuma of the original scientist guy?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Desperada took down a LOT of people (plus, a lot of people died in these past two years, remember there are only like 500 humans left and a handful of akuma) so bringing them back when there is no way to permanantly take down the barrier suddenly thrusts several million people into a zone that can't support them

Making them targets for death again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

oOf

It's a bad ending no matter what happens

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

Mayura could reserect feast, so we know that a holder can effect the magic from past holders

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

So Desperada being gone means there's more freedom of movement to find Observer, but just taking her down isn't end game

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)03/11/2020

So in theory getting the butterfly could end this

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Yes

But Observer has it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

it's worth it to free Ladybug, since 2 Ladybugs can actually get to work taking down other akumas with the help of Silencer, Reverser, and Evillustrator

because all those people will be brought back by the final cure anyways

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

That's likely the conclusion they'll end up at, but there will be drama in making that choice

There's also consideration, that bringing back all those people will make it harder to find Obeserver

Which could prolong the search instead of end it quickly

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

They need Ladybug and Ladybug to do anything meaningful though so it's a risk they need to take. Besides. Scientist chucklefuck is in the barrier too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

When the city gets revived, do the people have varying ages based on how long they survived

Like there could be twins where one is two years older because one died at the beginning

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Hmmm one way this could work out, is Hawkmoth is revived too (even though the akuma that killed him is still active) and manages to get his miraculous back and end Observer. That would be a nice irony, the villain becomes the hero

Oh absolutely. Ladybug "died" Like a week in so she's still like 16 where as Chat, Rena, and QB all survived the entire time so they're 19-20 by the time this all ends

Same with the akuma who survived. They become human again and are older

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

The entire planet is returned time=wise to before Observer happened, so everyone's the same age. The entire experience leaves a bad taste in hawkmoth's mouth so he gives up. and the big Miraculous Cure takes so much it kills the Ladybug from that timeline.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

oOF MAN

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

On that note, All the akuma except Observer are a akuma result of Observer's power, so the miraculous cure would logically cure them too, leaving the heroes with no additional allies- No wait the other heroes would be revived too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Imagine them being so excited everything is back to normal then they look over to see a dead Ladybug

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

I don't like that, I feel like it erases everything they went through if the time reset button can be pressed. Even if they remember, ESPECIALLY if they remember, there would be no one who believes them because time was reset

And if no one remembers, that includes Hawkmoth, who might make Observer again, and cause a time loop

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

But if we have everyone return to their original ages

and keep their memories (I want to say because of miraculous influence, any of the heroes that lasted longer than the first year and any akuma who was evolved at the end) THERE'S some tasty drama

Especially with the "older" ladybug dead

They have to pretend like nothing happened because the entire WORLD forgot the whole thing

Chloe would be the most noticeable change

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

oOf

Marinette's grandma calling her: Why do you look like you haven't aged in 2 years?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Sabine and Tom putting up "missing" posters for Marinette, not knowing she was Ladybug and is dead

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

DDDDDD:

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Someone having to take up the Ladybug mantle

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

My h e a r t

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Maybe Paris doesn't know she's dead either. They don't even know what she did for them, what she sacrificed.

Just that there's a new Ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Some people are gonna start spreading rumors she abandoned them :(((

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

The heroes and akuma that remember (hero identities became public after a while. There was no point in hiding them) have a meeting to discuss if they should let people know Ladybug is dead and honor her sacrifice, or say she "retired" and let the populace go on in peace

Also, when the younger LB and crew return to their own time, do THEY remember?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

probably healthier for them to think is was a realistic dream

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Probably

Bunnix, lowkey traumatized: So here you go back to your time

the entire class, who watched ladybug die in front of them: D:

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

This puts a new light on why Bunnix was so serious about Marinnette not seeing any of the other timelines

And why Chat Blanc was a big deal. She (didn't) survived one apocalypse, no way she was letting another happen

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/11/2020

... does this mean the story of this AU is finished?

notcommunismjustfries03/11/2020

holy shit it might

i feel like that's a first??

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020

:0000 new record

Sinnamon Troll💖03/12/2020

Officially, complete! But there's always middle parts to add


	5. Chapter 5

Sinnamon Troll💖03/13/2020

So hlaf the crew from the past goes to Haven, the other half stay with Evie and Rev. Who goes where?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020

Do the heroes know Marinette is Ladybug? Or does Marinette tell them when she figures out ladybug is dead?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/13/2020

No one knows at first, she tells them later, almost sobbing too hard to get the words out because she wants to help. She knows that her miraculous cure can fix this

But without Observer being down....it will all go back to Year One where the food crisis was so bad people were dying in the streets.

The way the food crisis was solved is the reason those bodies are not still laying there

I need to stop traumatizing people

but mm, drama and potential for character growth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020

oOf

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

They don't see Silencer for a while (a while being a month or more) and even Evilustrator becomes low key worried about him

They rope Chat into helping them look for him

Chatnoir: Maybe he's just taking some me time? I thought you didn't want him hanging around anyway

Evilustrator: Look. I know this man, in the biblical sense, and that for him to go this long without harassing me means he's either dead or in trouble

College Sibling (Web)03/30/2020

They ask Cloth if she did anything with him

Sinnamon Troll💖03/31/2020

Did she? I don't know what happned to him I just want to use the "I know this man" line from sister act sdfkjsdfs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/08/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖04/25/2020

creeps back in

Going to assume cloth didn't do anything to him since this question was never answered

So anyway, Evilustrator, Reverser, and Chatnoir go looking for Silencer

They find him on Captain Hardrock's ship, chained up

He aparently went to visit his mom and she didn't feel like letting him leave

Captain: Oh! Your boyfriends finally came to visit! Sit down laddies, I've heard so much about you

Evilustrator: Excuse me what

Chatnoir: eehhhhhh? Boyfriends huh? You guys have been getting a little cosier than I thought

Evilustrator:We're not! He's not! What?!

Reverser: just going with it and chatting with Captain Hardrock

Evie: What did you tell her?!

Silencer: using his hand puppet things She just kind of....inferred that from what I've said about you two

Evie: What the hell have you been telling her?!

Knight04/25/2020

Lol

H A N D P U P P E T S

Sinnamon Troll💖04/26/2020

later, after they "rescue" Silencer from his mom

Silencer: Thanks for coming to get me. I knew you liked me deep down

Evie, being Tsundere: I didn't do it for you. Reverser was getting mopey.

Reverser: He's lying! He just really missed that DICK, and so did I wink

Evie: WHY WOULD I MISS THAT, I CAN MAKE ONE BIGGER THAN HIS-

Reverser: Yikes. Ok, Size queen. You do that, even I have my limits

Evie: screaming and cursing

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/30/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖04/30/2020

We said that when everything got reset, any akuma who became "evolved" still had their memories of the other timeline, so suddenly Juleka (who died in year one before refleckta evolved) is super confused on why Nathaniel and Marc are spending so much time with Luka on the house boat, locked away in his room

YES I know canon says they share a room but I disagree. A. Two teenagers of different genders sharing a room like that will get awkward fast and B. That boat is totally big enough for there to be more than one "bedroom" on it. Since they're not a cargo type ship and don't spend months at a time on the ocean and can just go to the store when the need groveries, they don't need the entire bottom level\two levels for supply storage like a sea faring vessel SO THERE IS ROOM OK

The former Akuma's still have some hangups too, like they forget they're human again sometimes

Luka will bring up his hand to "talk" sometimes unconciously before realizing there's no sound and HE can just talk

Nath will be like "oh hey I need X thing" and life his arm to get to his tablet, which isn't there

Marc gets Mr PIgeon Akumatized because he dead ass got a net out and got himself a bag full of birds

https://www.instagram.com/p/B3iA7mMn3Yx/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

look at this bastard

look at him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/01/2020

long hair Nathaniel is :ok_hand: :ok_hand: :ok_hand: :ok_hand: :ok_hand:

Sinnamon Troll💖05/01/2020

I went back and read this entire tab

Reverser: WHAT DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO?

Evillustrator: Stick my dick in it

Reverser, pointing to Marc who now has white streaks in his hair and black spots on his skin (its a slow process): AND WHAT DID YOU DO?

Evillustrator,mumbling:....Stick my dick in it

A highlight

remembering that akuma can be transferred like an STD

also red name step dad man,,,,what the fuck is his name

uhhhhhhh

I don't know the one who isn't snec

Said that Luka and Silencer can't bone because if their dicks touched the universe would implode

and that is funny

Sinnamon Troll💖05/01/2020

I also just noticed that picture of evilustrator is hung

damn son

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/01/2020

Well said person who's name I can't remember

Sinnamon Troll💖05/01/2020

Yes, you

You had some great takes but now you need to put tham back

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/01/2020

What

Sinnamon Troll💖05/01/2020

You took them out of your head. Now you need to put them back on paper

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/01/2020

I repeat, what

Sinnamon Troll💖05/02/2020

@Pyro's Harem (Shadow) I am not responsible for things I said while I was high

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/02/2020

I fucking knew it

Sinnamon Troll💖05/02/2020

That I was high or that I wasn't responsible

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/02/2020

The first

Sinnamon Troll💖05/02/2020

What gave me away? The part where I said I was going to take some pain medication? lol

Anyway I love this au and I am going to write something here, just need to think of it first

aka organize my thoughts from yesterday, but all that is standing out is "Evilustrator is HUNG" an that isn't interesting to me righjt now

I mean, I guess I can do something with that

Mostly along the lines of, after the half of the class starts living with them, Evie isn't used to people being over ALL the time\he just doesn't give a fuck anymore, so he "forgets" to wear pants in the mornings

Akuma don't feel hot\cold as strongly as humans either so he's not bothered like that. It will be time for breakfast and he'll just walk by with some shitty coffee (they grow it themselves) completely naked while everyone screams

but he's tired ok.

He became a full time babysitter to like six teenagers overnight

Plus Reverser is still there and it's always a toss up if he's going to be responsible or an enabler

His very nature is to be unpredictable like that, so one moment Reverser will be like "No children you cannot go outside, there are akuma who want to murder you out there"

and the next he'll be encouraging them to like, jump off the second floor balcony or something inside the museum

Or flirting with Luka who is mildly uncomfortable with it, while Evilustrator glares at him (Luka) and poor Luka is just like "I did not ask for this"

Then Silencer comes to visit and everyone sees how the three akuma interact and are like "so many things make sense now"

Though, Silencer is super nice to Marinette too and that ALSO causes friction with Evilustrator because both of their original akumatizations were about her

Like, he's not creepy flirty nice like Reverser is with Luka, but it still rubs Evie the wrong way because pretty much everything Silencer does does that to him

messy akuma instincts and all that

After Evie has enough and snaps and chases Silencer out of the waystation (pretty violently) they have to have an awkward discussion with the gang about akuma instincts and how they all barely tolerate each other at best

but the gang is like "well you two seem okay around each other though. What's up with that?"

Reverser: stroking Evilustrators hair, who is hugging him and growling slightly That's because he's in love with me~

Evie: Shut up grumbles

The secret is actually hard work. They DO get annoyed at each other sometimes for no reason, but since they're both evolved and can reason and think outside of their obessions, staying together is a concious choice they make everyday

it also helps that nathaniel WAS Reverser's obsession, and Evilustrator just wants someone to love him, so they mutually satisfy those obsessions by being together

Silencer is the wrench in the works. I'm actually not sure A. How he even survived long enough to become evolved with a noncombat ability and B. Why he tolerates the other two other than enjoying messing with them

Knight05/02/2020

I thought Marinette died?

Or did we change that

Sinnamon Troll💖05/02/2020

The "future" one did. This marinette is from the past

So is the rest of the class

Sinnamon Troll💖05/02/2020

Post-miraculous cure when everything is reset, the ones who survived and remember are very noticably different, seemingly overnight to everyone who doesn't remember

Chloe is the most notciable.

She learned a LOT of hard life lessons in those two-three or so years and her personality is COMPLETELY changed

She suddenly has access to what ever she wants now and she finds herself looking at a $200 pair of boots and thinking "Do I really need this? Can my resources be better spent elsewhere?"

Queen Bee and Reverser were low key fashion buddies (as much as they could be) so when there's a sale Chloe invites Marc to come with her like "I've got Daddy's credit card we are going SHOPPING"

They have fun, but in the end it all ends up feeling hollow to them. They both end up donating most of what they bought

Chloe takes a huge interest in politics, public infrastructure in particular, noting areas that led to problems in the other time line

I think the biggest adjustment might actually be from Marinette in the reset time line, because SHE'S one of the ones who doesn't remember the other timeline....but Adrien\Chatnoir does.

He tells her about it, in some parts, some times, but he really doesn't like to talk about it

Nathaniel sometimes ends up in front of the Lourve on autopiolot, before he remembers "oh yeah I don't live here anymore"

Alya shifts her efforts from the Ladyblog to helping with Chloe's public infrastructure research and projects. They all end up involved in one way or another after a while, as a coping method.

Preparing for a disaster they hope never comes again

Sinnamon Troll💖05/02/2020

Luka becomes super over protective of Juleka, though Anaraka remains the same because even though she was alive until the end she never evolved as Captain Hardrock

I think she's the only "basic" who made it until the end. Stormy Weather got cured back int Auroe since she was still a basic when the other ladybug came to the future

Oh! I totally forgot about Volpina because fuck her, but since she survived and evolved, Lila remembers shit too

The squad who can remember SUPER distrust her now. Alya goes from nice to her to hostile seemingly overnight.

thinks

In the class I think the ones who made it to the end where Chloe, Adrien, Alya, and Nathaniel. And that's it.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

They have weekly get togethers to brood, and rant about how oblivious people are. Chloe is hit the hardest, because she changed A LOT during those two years and now she's back to dealing with a bunch of privileged rich people every day who think it's acceptable to force homeless people away from parks where they're sheltering becuase the homeless "look bad"

Chloe throws what is viewed as a screaming tantrum in her Dad's office, saying how they should be helping these people, not making life even harder for them

Mayor: But sweetie, these people haven't earned our help

Chloe: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO EARN THE BASIC THINGS YOU NEED TO BE ALIVE!

Marinette also ends up super confused when Luka breaks up with her out of nowhere, for Marc and Nathaniel of all people

Chat\Adrien tries to explain to her about the other future, but he also doesn't want to burden her with how horrible it was

ok that's enough angst for now, back to the funny smut moments

Evilustrator, addressing the group from the past staying with him and reverser: Okay so condoms are in this jar, only take what you need and let me know if you need extra lube. Try not to have sex in a public space because if I can't then neither can you. If you tell someone no and they keep going, tell me or Reverser and we'll punish them. Luckily for the offender we can't kill them or the timeline would be disrupted. Which by the way is what happens to rapists in Haven: Execution. Resources are spread too thin to be making unauthorized babies. On that note, if I find out a male\female pair had sex without a condom, BOTH of you are banned from sex for the rest of your stay.

Alix: Uh....arn't you supposed to be telling us things like, chore rotations and how to take care of the animals?

Reverser: This is more important. Trust me. No tv, no internet, you can't go outside? There's going to be a LOT of sexual exploration going on between you guys. So another rule about that is-

Rev and Evie talk for two full hours about sex and the rules surrounding it. The class is mortified

Evilustrator: Tries to make one of those rules "Luka is not allowed to be alone with Marc or within five feet of him at any time" but Reverser shoots him down

Luka: I'm dating Marinette though???

Evilustrator: You keep your treacherous dick away from her too. In fact keep it away from everyone. No sex for you.

Reverser: annoyed sigh leave Luka alone. It's not his fault you keep letting Silencer bend you over the nearest surface every time he visits-

The class, listening in on the hot gossip :eyes:

Kim: Wait, if Luka's Akuma keeps having sex with Evilustrator, why is he banned from Marc?

Reverser: Because that's some good dick and I'm not afraid to admit it. pointed glare at Evie

Marc: Wow. My akuma is a slut

Reverser: SOME GOOD. DICK!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/14/2020

Evillustrator is a Tsundere

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

He really is

also @Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) you still gotta explain....lemme copy and paste the question it got burried

Silencer is the wrench in the works. I'm actually not sure A. How he even survived long enough to become evolved with a noncombat ability and B. Why he tolerates the other two other than enjoying messing with them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/14/2020

While not having a direct combat ability, Silencer showed himself, in his episode, to be intelligent, creative, and great with plans. He was great at stealing the voices of other akumas, and using that voice to lure other akumas into traps where he offed them.

He also managed to get through multiple security teams, cuz what politician DOESN'T have a security detail? But he still managed to get to the Mayor.

As to point B, I dunno. Y'all made that plot hole on your own.

I like to imagine Silencer used stolen voices to lure akumas to secluded locations and have some sort of wild Rube Goldberg trap to take them out

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

Ok you see now I have to go back and check to see which one of us was like "Silencer gets bored and thinks messing with Evilustrator is fun"

Socks05/14/2020

Can Evie find them separately in this AU?? So, like... they’re not all just miraculously together and found?? Like, make that part of the conflict...?

The fact they’re missing some, so they build up the “team” slowly?

Cause idk, it kinda sounds like they were all grouped together already and then they find Evillustrator

I think it should be told in the point of view of Evie and just have him find the lost souls of his ex-classmates

Different interactions based off of past connections

Because they’re still partly them, but also kinda not

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

I'm pretty sure the classmates would die if left alone outside for more than a few hours

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

Not just to starvation\exposure, but because other akuma actively hunt humans

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

During the first two weeks, before desperada got Future Ladybug, she and Chat cured a good chunk of the akumas

According to this, Reverser is a Warlock

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/18/2020

Seems legit

Sinnamon Troll💖05/26/2020

The gang find out that Reverser keeps a diary. The plot, and succeed, in stealing it, thinking it might detail more about what happend up until this point

And there are some good introspective thoughts in there

there's also a LOT of "I had sex today. Let me go into minute details about that"

Sinnamon Troll💖05/26/2020

The gang is both horrified and intrigued by some of the things they read

Kim: Hold shit, you guys see this part here? Is that even possible ?

Nathaniel: concerned Should...Should I be taking notes? Some of this is....definately not beginner stuff

Marc: Akuma me is....wild, to say the least.

Luka: Ok there's wild, and then there's this. I'm man enough to admit I'm intimidated

Alya: Noooo no no no, I'm calling it. This is a fake diary he planted to mess with us and wrote a bunch of impossible shit in.

They debate back and forth if the tales in the book are true or fiction, until Reverser catches them red handed

Reverser is irritated they went behind his back to do something like this instead of just like, asking him

He's not terribly upset they read it, if he actually cared about it being private it would have been hidden so well they never would have found it. Just upset they went behind his back to do it

out of spite he refuses to confirm if he wrote the truth or not

because the gang is low key (and in some cases high key) intimidated and unsettled by some of his sexcapades

The akumas have been locked up with no tv, internet, or even really a reliable source of books or social interaction for two years. They got reaaaaly creative in the sex department.

So creative even I don't know what they did

but Reverser assures Nathaniel and Luka they have a standing invitation to find out

Luka basically uses Marinette as a shield for the next week any time Reverser so much as looks at him

Evilustrator protects Nath when Nath is like "Well maybe-"

Evie: No, no you don't. Sit down.

Marc is like "Wait why don't I get an invitation"

Reverser: Because it would be really weird. Might make a good diary entry though

Kim: Hah! That proves all that stuff is fake! How could you do any of that if you wont even fuck yourself?

Reverser: That sounds like a challenge

Everyone: No wait-

Silencer comes for a visit and hears the gossip. He puts a hand on Marc's shoulder and smiles winningly at him

Evilustrator: scoups Marc up and stalks away nope nope NOPE-

The only food left in the apocolypse

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/01/2020

i-

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

One day, after a good amount of time (a month? More?) Reverser, Silencer, and Evilustrator take the portion of the class who stayed with them on a field trip

All three of them have been sgressievly clearing the area of Dark Knight's Knight's to make it safer for the past week

They take the gang out a little before dawn, warning them to be quit and cautious

They come up on a toppled building, over looking what used to be a city park and is now over grown right as the sun starts to rise

as the sun rises, thousands of pure white butterflies rise out of the grass and trees, shaking off the morning dew so they look like they're sparkling

The akumas explain they're the butterflies that Hawkmoth used to use that escaped and bred, but since they're not powered up by Hawkmoth they're essentially just bugs so the akuma don't get anything from eating them, so they leave them be

So there's a whole shit ton of them now, and they're really pretty

Kind of an "it's the apocalypse but it's not all bad" thing

Reverser: This area is close enough to Haven it's pretty much been picked clean, but if you see anything in a store front you want on the way back totally grab it

Marinette: Isn't that...wrong?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

Do they run into queen bee while raiding

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Evilustrator: The people and companies who owned this stuff are long dead, and we're not. Take what you want.

Probs not, since the heroes mostly go into the "uncharted" or akuma teritories while the normal people\scouts take the areas closer to Haven

oh actually marinette's hosue was right across from a park

and Were Dad becoming a Thing again would have destroyed their house

damnit this is why we can't have nice things

Maybe since everything looks so different she doesn't notice where they are

I could make it angstier

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

oh no

do it

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

fff

ok so the gang (I really don't have a concrete list of who stayed wit hEvie and who went to Haven other than Chloe and Sabrina went to Haven, while Marinette, Marc, Nathaniel, and Luka stayed with Evie) are kind of laughing and playing a little bit while the three akuma keep watch

happy to be outside for the first time in at least a month

The akuma warn them not to get too loud, but they do get a little carried away

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

oh boy

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

do you know anything about Silent Hill

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

not really I know it's something horror related tho

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

ok so there's this thing called "Pyramid Head" and basically if it catches you, you're dead. You can't fight it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

o h b o y

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

but before you see it you'll hear "scrape....scrape...screpe...." as it drags it's giant butcher's knife. Hearing that envokes an instant feeling of dread and horror because He's Coming

in this situation it;s a rhythmic rattling sound

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

that'd be terrifying djske

:eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

as all the buttons on Desperada's jacket clink together (she has so many victims she ran out of room for sticker, so they manifest as pins on her clothes now)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

OH BOYYYY

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

and Desperada is like, insta death so Silencer hears her first and is like "Holy shit gather everyone up we gotta go NOW"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

panic mode(TM)

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

And the akuma frantically gather everyone up and tell them to RUN, but they're a bit slow because they don't really understand\hasn't really hit them yet that akumas kill people now, and Ladybug isn't there to fix it

so one or two of them get hit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

DDDDDDD:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Hmmmmm Juleka, for Luka\Silemcer angst and Ivan, because he was protecting Mylene

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

oh b o o f

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Maybe she gets Silencer too because this is near the end game and he's too mad to just let her go after Juleka gets hit

He says he'll "buy them time" but Reverser and Evilustator know he's making his last stand

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

Reverser: Damn there goes that dick

Marc: Are you not sad???

Reverser: I use humor to cover up my feelings

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

the others, once again, don't pick up on that so once they get back into Evilustrator's territory\safe they're like "where is he he should have caught up by now"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

aw that's s a d

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

and Evie and Rev are just....quiet and moody

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

:((((((((

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Marinette is beyond horrified and wants to cast her cure then and there, but the akuma talk her out of it because it would be worse if she used it too early

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

what happens if she uses it too early

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Well, if she does it before they get The Observer, the barrier is still up trapping everyone inside with the akuma and with no food

so it will be Year One again where people were eating eachother

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/01/2020

oh damn :///

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

I tried to make it happy but honestly inbetween all the sex this is just sad au


	7. Chapter 7

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/01/2020

Reverser: And over here is where we killed Mayor Bourgeois. We nailed him to a cross and burned him at the stake in the town center

Chloe, horrified: Why though?

Reverser: Because he was incompetent and did virtually nothing about Akuma attacks before all this BS

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

wouldn't he have been Maledictator

still stands but

it would be less witch trial and more BBQ

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/01/2020

na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

I just got ploughed into "Remeber the Titans" feels

damn good movie

Sinnamon Troll💖06/02/2020

https://murder-me-with-ink.tumblr.com/post/186248659494/anarchy

Sinnamon Troll💖06/11/2020  
https://chocokayke.tumblr.com/post/617140586116513792/foghorn-blaring-in-the-distance

ok but this is 100% the Evilustrator\Silencer mood

ok but the akuma make up a "scouts" club or something to keep the past class motivated and not bored

Alix gets a badge for holding the most pigeons at once without any getting away. It's a new record

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/14/2020

dbssbsmxm iconic

Sinnamon Troll💖06/14/2020

Ivan gets a badge for making breakfast for everyone without having to be asked

things like that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/14/2020

Reverser, @ Lila: I'd give you a badge for most lies told, but I don't like you so no badge

Sinnamon Troll💖06/14/2020

Keeping your spot (they don't really have rooms, just a kind of common bunk area with a bunch of beds. Though Evie and Reverser have an official bedroom. Chloe complains and they're like 'are you having lots of hot, nasty sex? Didn't think so. Share with everyone else')

Cleanest

Sinnamon Troll💖06/14/2020

Kim: It's like watching your parents flirt and you know they're going to pound town later, but more awkward because you actually ahve to look them in the eye the next day instead of being able to escape to school

Marc, hunching his shoulders in embarrassment as he flips up his hood to cover the white parts of his hair

because throwback to like, the START of this tab where they accidentally found out Akuma can be spread like an STD

except it's a slow process

There's a HUGE scandel when chloe randomly starts getting black streaks in her hair one day

everyone is like WHOMST?!?!?!

But what actually happened is Akuma is spread through all bodily fluids and she accidentally drank some water that one of the akuma had drank from first

Reverser: So essentially we're walking plague vectors. Ok.

I don't think they get any powers, their appearances just start to change. Maybe they become a bit stronger and sturdier

There's a serious debate of if that's a good thing or not. Stronger and sturdier would help humans survive

On the other hand they don't know what long term side effects there might be yet

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Reverser be like

https://darkeecofreak.tumblr.com/post/621851811227238400

**Added to playlist**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzPLneG290k &list=LL6EMzt_lDoktc_BD__hl1Qg&index=33**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWrImtq3K10**

Sinnamon Troll💖07/10/2020

Reverser: Being a sugar baby is just being gay for pay

Evilustrator, not even looking up from the book he's reading: That's a long winded way to say "prostitute"

Reverser: 


	8. Chapter 8

Sinnamon Troll💖07/29/2020  
https://dragonchris.tumblr.com/post/624947532266668032/i-have-no-defense-maid-reverser

Sinnamon Troll💖07/29/2020  
Reverser LOVES to dress up, as previously established  
He wears this around the Waystation one day  
Evilustrator is doing his level best to stay on task because there's WORK to be done, and he knows if he leaves the class alone and unsupervised they'll get into trouble, but Reverser is giving him these "come hither" looks and Evie is quietly losing his mind  
YourFriendlyLocalDetective07/29/2020  
Evie gets revenge by wearing a garter belt that is only just visible  
christallizard07/29/2020  
looked up what a garter belt is and Maid!Evillustrator is getting a garter belt now  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/29/2020  
Jfjrjrjr  
YourFriendlyLocalDetective07/29/2020  
LET EVIE WEAR SOMETHING SEXY ITS ALL HE HAS  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/30/2020  
fact

I want to remind people Silencer is a thing in this and his goal in life is to Cuck Evie  
  
Sinnamon Troll💖08/02/2020  
and also fuck his tsundere ass into submissions


	9. Chapter 9

Sinnamon Troll💖08/20/2020

Ok I SHOULD be doing....other htings....but Reverser being made of paper when he was a basic

So to recap, there's two types of Akuma in this au

The Basic, which every Akuma starts out as, if how Hawkmoth originally made them

After consuming enough butterfly akuma's from other akumas (which is different for everyone) they can become Evolved. Evolved are stronger, have upgraded powers, and can think more clearly

Basics are juuuuust smarter than a really smart dog and are primarily instinct.

Evolved can think on human levels, though they still experience instincts strongly. They can hold back from giving into those instincts better at this level, though they may snap if pressed

Some evolved even change form physically, which is the basis of this upcoming plot

Basic Reverser is made out of paper. It's more durable than normal paper, but still paper

Weather inside the dome is completely controlled by Stormy Weather, and one day about three months or so after Day 0 Evilustrator, who has in recent weeks evolved, ducks into a ruined building to get out of a rain storm and finds Reverser

Reverser is in bad shape, one of his arms is basically just mush, and his Glider is full of rips and tears. Both he and the glider have lots of old water damage.

Evilustrator's first instinct is to destroy Reverser's glider and take his akuma, since he's still a basic, but he hesitates

Things are just getting to their worst point for humans in the dome, and turning Reverser back into Marc at that time would basically be a death sentance

Evilustrator ponders if he could keep him some how, Marc WAS Nathanel's friend and Evie has been kinda lonely since he evolved, but humans are awfully fragile

Meanwhile Reverser is growling at him like a feral, cornered dog

Evilustrator accesses him again, Reverser is in pretty bad shape and would probably be a liability the way he is unless he can be fixed. Evilustrator ponders that, the other akuma is made of paper right? He's good with paper....

Reverser sees him going for his tablet and starts throwing paper airplanes at him, forcing Evie to take cover

Evilustrator: I'm trying to help you! Cut it out!!

Reverser: Likely story! You're Nathaniel's akuma. Last time he tried to help my human, I was created!

Eviulstrator: You can NOT still be mad about the notebook thing. That was forever ago! They made up and became friends!

Reverser: Well I'm not YOUR friend, so fuck off!

Evilustrator manages to draw a bola rope and gets Reverser with it, typing him up

Evie: yeah well, my conscience wont just let me leave you like this to die, so deal with it asshole

Reverser furiously cusses him out while Evilustrator caefully erases and redraws the damaged parts of him and his glider

Evilustrator: running his hands over the repaired glider I can't beleive that worked

Reverser: Ugh! Get your hands OFF of that!

Evilustrator: I'm not going to break it

Reverser: How would you feel if I started running my hands all over you pen, idiot?

Evie: ???

Reverser: For fucks- I can feel it when you touch my glider. Don't!!

Evie: Oh. Huh, never had someone touch my pen before. Does this tickle? gently brushes the top of the glider

Reverser: screaming and cussing at him

The rain eventually stops and Evilustrator unties Reverser. Reverser promptly punches him in the face and eascapes. Evie doesn't see him again for several weeks

When he does, Reverser has evolved.

By this time Evilustrator has set up a territory at the Lourve, later to become the Waystation, and Reverser just saunters in like he has a right to be there

wait shit, I forgot to mention that while Evie has Reverser tied up that one day he asks Reverser to stay with him, that they'll be stronger as a team. He jokes that they can be roomates

Reverser's response was to punch him in the face and leave

Back to present, Reverser comes in like "You still looking for that roomate?"

I;m not sure if Evie looks any different in his evolved form, but Reverser is no longer made of paper. He has a flesh and bone body now, but he's still black and white

His clothes are no longer part of his body though so he can take them off, which he does and never looks back, preferring to wear regular clothes

The two get to their current relationship mostly by being bored and experimenting with sex. Marc and Nathaniel either weren't dating yet, or hadn't been dating for long when the dome went up

But Evilustrator and Reverser technically arn't them so their relationship is different

idk how Silencer got introduced to this trio, just wanted to write that scene with Paper Reverser

I thought about having another akuma that was seeking shelter ambush them, and evie takes their akuma and feeds it to Reverser, causing him to evolved and be healed

but I thought about that and wondered if his damaged state would carry over. If he suddenly because flesh with his arm damaged like that they would ahve to amputate it

Sinnamon Troll💖08/20/2020

but like....if we DID do that...Evie either kills or if they're a basic just takes the other Akuma's butterfly abd tries to offer it to Reverser, but Reverser is like "get away from me!!" because Akuma don't like other akuma

So Reverser is still tied up. Evie gives an agrivated sigh, puts one butterfly wing in his mouth, uses his hands to hold Reverser's sface, and kisses him

Reverser eats half the butterfly and evolves while they're still kissing

Meanwhile, the random akuma now human in the back ground is like ???????????

Sinnamon Troll💖08/21/2020

A03 is down so instead of #deleted-channel You get me wondering....what if Evilustrator DID take Reverser's akuma that day?

Rev was still a basic so he would have just turned back into Marc

Evie couldn't know that when he evolved he wouldn't be paper anymore, so maybe he decided this was Marc's best chance of survival

Marc comes to himself in the dark, ruined store front

The last thing he remembers is sitting in class being bored

He freaks out at seeing Evie at first because AKUMA!! But Evie manages to calm him down and explain what's going on. About the dome, Ladybug is gone, It's been like four months

Marc has trouble taking it all in, he's exhausted from post akumatization. Eventually he just can't stay awake anymore and passes out

Evie watches over him while he sleeps, making him a bed and some blankets so he's warm and comfy, and wonders how he's going to take care of a human

He doesn't want to leave marc with a survivor group, they've been turning on eachother and murdering and eating eachother lately

But food is a problem. Akuma don't need to eat if they can sleep, but humans need both\

Plus his currently nomadic lifestyle probably isn't safe for Marc. Lugging a human around with him would make him a target

This is what pushes Evie to claim a territory, so he can have a base of operations where marc is safe

Maybe in this version some humans live under Evie in the Waystation instead of in haven, once they see he's a "nice" akuma because he's taking care of marc, a human

Haven still exists, but they're able to spread people between the two locations once Evie proves himself to Chat

Instead of a big, empty place the Waystation becomes like a small town

It's not as secure as Haven because it can't have anti akuma charms, or at least not as many there's probably a "no akuma" safe zone for emergencies

Maybe Silencer found Reflekta early on in this and when she got her akuma taken and became Juleka again, he protected her and brought her to the Waystation

He's playing nice with Evilustrator to protect Juleka at first

but over time gets to like teasing him

Marc and Evilustrator fall into a relationship first, but Silencer casually works his way in lol

Sinnamon Troll💖08/27/2020

Ok but like, someone talk with me about Marc becoming human during this and Evilustrator literally building a small village like safe area just to keep him safe and happy

Sinnamon Troll💖09/01/2020

@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) Evie turned Reverser human when he found him, so now he's trying to take care of human Marc

Where is Silencer\Luka in all this

because we could say he got cured at some point

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/01/2020

>checks channel

Didn't we end this AU a while back?

Auntie Nyx09/01/2020

Sin wants to do a reboot

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/01/2020

ok, what if, in the reboot, Ladybug was akumatized into Princess Justice and that's how things went to shit faster. Princess Justice and Silencer became a power couple due to both being incredibly intelligent, and focused on justice rather than power.

Evie has to keep a low profile to keep himself and Marc out of Princess Justice's crosshairs

Sinnamon Troll💖09/02/2020

So are more people alive? Since she's the "ruler" of the city and tries to keep order? Or is her justice dispassionate and "fair" to the point of being unfair? (like, you stole something she cuts off your hand)

or decides to "cull" the population when there's a food crisis so the rest can live. To be fair it would have to be a random lottery....and if you don't partcipate, you die

Where are the ladybug earrings? Without Hawkmoth to ask for them, does she still have them and no one knows?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

Most people are judged innocent, with a select few, Like Volpina/Lila, being made examples of.Princess Justices first stripped Volpina of her akuma, and used it to gather more power. Then she crucified Lila in the middle of the park for all to see.

If they're judged innocent, they're let go and nothing happens.

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

But how small do the infractions get?

Like so and so called someone a bad name

PJ: Silencer, take their voice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

so no comment on Lila being literally crucified?

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

Which we established that akuma all hate eacother. PJ as part of Marinette Silencer would be able to tolerate, but does she tolerate him?

I see no wrong being done

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

So. Lady Wifi gets judged, and once she's Alya again, Princess Justice cuts off her thumbs as punishment for helping spread Lila's lies.

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

Yeah things like that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

cuz without thumbs, it's a lot harder to use her phone

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

Which turns people against her....though a lot of people follow her because she protects "innocent" people

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

and she keeps the more vicious akumas in check

ALL the akumas are afraid of getting on her bad side

except for the incredibly stupid

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

Or just kills them and takes their akuma, becoming more powerful

Where are the earrings

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

Jewelry box in Marinette's bedroom. She took them out to clean her piercings when everything went down

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

Which is now weredad's tree thing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

So NO other heroes exist besides chat

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

and without Ladybug, they can't fix anything

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

She knows where the box is though and is contantly looking for it

But no one can get past were dad lonh enough to find it, and she wont say what shes looking for. Not even silencer knows

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

All they know is that something important is being kept there

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

Chat thinks Marinette just wants to see her dad, which is why shes there so much

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

I like this reboot

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

So there's (3?) factions in this rebbot. Princess Justice's area and the people who choose to live under her protection, the Dark Knight and his knight minions, and Evilustrator's group that he only got together so Marc had a better chance to survive. Chat is working with Evie's group? Unless he has a seperate faction for humans only that hate akumas.

The 3\4 groups routinely fight each other for resources, or just to kill each other off

Because the Observer and Dome still exist

resources are a problem

Under PJ at least there's more structure and less chaos early on, so rationing of resources ect, but she also holds "cullings" to reduce the population if she feels their current population isn't sustainable

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

PJ aactually managed to start a farm in her area with limited resources, so Dark Knight tries to invade her all the time

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

Dark Knight and his minions actually need the least amount of resources, his deal is that he wants to rule the entire city

Raids would be more common from Evie's group, or loners

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

which quickly turns dangerous

Sinnamon Troll💖09/03/2020

WAY less akuma survived this time around, so the big names from before (Desperada, Stormy Weather) might not be around

because PJ knew how to deal with them and took them out

which what EXACTLY are her powers? How do they work?

ZxshadowxZ09/03/2020

so what is this?

Akuma city but Princess Justice is around?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/03/2020

It's a reboot going off the same idea but in a different way

Sin asked me where Luka/Silencer was during this Reboot and I just thought "If Princess Justice were around, he'd probably be her loyal servant/enforcer

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Making this Horny

Evilustrator can draw any sex toy he can imagine

pre-reboot with him and Reverser living together....lets just say they have some WILD stuff

He can draw batteries and other power sources (OP af but) so vibrators are DEF on the table

Evie: Using my powers to draw a sybian and tie my naughty partner to it is a completely valid use of my powers

Reverser: Strange flex, but ok.

Evie: :1279_Smirk_Tomato:

Rev: Oh shit- you're actually going to do it

a god (christallized)09/11/2020

What’s a sybian

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

:tumblr_015001c20e6d53e8fca31c3f8:

It's uh....hmm

well I can just post pictures since this is a nsfw tab

**No image for this archive, sorry, but if you don’t know you can just google it.**

They can look different and have different attachments, but basically it vibrates

a LOT

the dick part usually moves too

a god (christallized)09/11/2020

Why does is have spikes on one side

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

they're soft

it's for texture I guess? Like I said they can look different, that was the only picture i could find that wasn't straight up porn lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

why did you know what that was? I didn't. No judgement, just genuinely curious how you knew what a Sybian was

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

these things are used in BDSM a lot-

Oh I used to know someone who was SUPER into BDSM

They would got on 'educational' rants about stuff all the time

Most of what I know about 50 sahdes comes from them because they haaated it

Their number one peeve about sybians is the dick part is usually "too big" for casual use

but Reverser is used to taking it from Silevencer he's good

This is aparently what you use when you want to leave someone an incoherent mess

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

Silencer in this reboot is with Princess Justice though

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

This is pre-reboot, because Reboot Reverser is justr Marc

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

  1. k



Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Though on that note, we established Akuma is kinda like an STD

If marc and Evie are getting it on, marc is kinda half akuma

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

fucking lol

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

He doesn't have any powers, and he's not as sturdy as an actual akuma

but he's got vitiligo on his skin and hair and one of his eyes is black with a white pupil

He's super self conscious about it

But Evie just gently kisses all his discolored places and is like "shhh no you're beautiful"

Not to bring in politics again but

the half akumas ARE strudier than a normal human, just not as much as an actual akuma

Evie's faction could be pro-akuma fucking because of this

(though any bodily fluid will do it with enough contact)

Evie's faction: Can we drink your blood?

Evie: Kinky

but if there's other "good" akumas that evolved (Lady wifi? Bubbler?) because Princess Justive means NO ONE was ever cured....

We'd have to retcon the territorial "Akumas hate eachother" thing so they could live together

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

if Princess Justice is around, Lady Wifi has no reason to be. And how do we know she became Lady Wifi and not Oblivio?

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

eh, let's say none of the fusions happened

and why wouldn't she be???

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

cuz he main goal was discovering ladybug's identity

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Observer still did his thing at the start, ALL of the previous akumas get reakumatized

PJ happened because of Ladybug (episode)

Still base premise for Akuma City, everyone is trapped in the city and akumas came back

while hawkmoth is dead

But PJ brings things to order sooner so it's not as post apoc as version one

which, man, How is Chat coping with this??

because he is the ONLY hero

Pj is also stupidly powerful because she still has the ladybug earings

Maybe she skips the :basic" phase and starts out as an evolved?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

Chat is falling apart mentally due to the stress, constantly wondering "How did Ladybug do this all the time?". He' semi-thanks PJ for being "reasonable" and restoring some sort of order

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Does he know she has the earrings? Does anyone?

is this pre-miracle queen so Fu is still around?

hmm Chat could work with Evie to cure akumas? Or some people just naturally get 'cured' because another akuma stole their butterfly

i want to say akuma can't use miraculous that are not their akumatized object

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

We already said PJ doesn't have the earrings. They're in her room which is now in Weredad's tower

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

oh shi we did?

well rip

but still on the evie curing people by eating their butterfly thing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

She took them out for cleaning when everything happened

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

that's some bad luck

which was it?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

sounds like Marinette's life though

Marinette: does something

Shit: hits the fan

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

She should naturally have passive super luck....so if the other timeline is anything to go by, her being Pj IS lucky

because she not only does not die, but helps the city survive

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

and doesn't lose her boyfriend when everything is over

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

thousands still die, but there's more than 500 people left alive at year 2

For this timeline, do we do the "class from the past shows up"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

:man_shrugging:

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

PJ would be hunting Marinette super hard to get the earrings

the class could end up scattered throughout the city since there's more than one safe spot for them

They can't leave before they find everyone

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

I think the real end to this one would be Adrien finally braving weredad's tower and getting the earrings

ya know, when he finally rubs 2 brain cells together to figure out why she ept trying to get in

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

You know who would actually make more sense? Vanisher

Maybe she finds the box by accident, because were dad'd tower is acutally very safe for her since he can't detect her

then just doesn't know what to do with it? Or she brings it to chat? Because she knows PJ is trouble

Vanisher was technically just sabrina, the same was Cameleon was Lila

Sabrina saves the timeline

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

Lila was Volpina in this one, and was burned at the stake

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Vanisher is just Sabrina the same way, in the show, Cameleon is just Lila with powers. She's not a separate akuma personality

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

fair


End file.
